Zip Me Up
by LeahSkywanker
Summary: Lucy was very unlucky in love, one night when getting ready for another date, she needs her roommate to help her zip up her dress. Nalu AU. One shot.


**A/N Just a short and sweet Nalu one shot.**

 _'Tonight is definitely the night.'_ Lucy thought excitedly. It was the night where she was certain she was going to meet the man of her dreams. Date number six of the week with man number six.

Everybody said that it was the guys that were lacking something, not her. That was why she never got any calls back after the dropped her off back at home or ever contacted her again.

If she ever saw one of her dates in the street they would go out of their way to avoid her and sometimes would actually turn around and run. It was confusing. Lucy had always felt like the dates she had gone on were always tons of fun and she always made sure that they had a great time, or so she thought.

After months of dating, she had to admit that she was going through a bit of a dry patch. Her vibrator was her best friend at the moment.

That and her roommate Natsu who was always there to cheer her up when she didn't get a call back from her date or she got stood up by someone after spending all night getting ready. He was always there smiling and ready to pick up the pieces. A true friend.

"Natsu." She shouted through the open doorway of her bedroom. She always struggled with zipping herself up, no matter how hard she tried, the zip refused to budge. "What?" He shouted back, sounding slightly irritated.

 _'Probably playing on the playstation, without me again.'_

"You best not be playing that game without me Natsu Dragneel! Our levels will be too different if you keep playing without me."

His hesitant laugh was followed by the tv turning off and his footsteps approaching her room. "I wasn't I promise but I was busy so what do you need n-"

Choking slightly, Natsu stared at the pale skin of Lucy's back as she stood beside her bed, styling her hair. Her brown eyes sought out his face in her bedside mirror. "I need zipping up, my date's going to be here soon and I'm still not dressed."

"Beg me." Natsu blurted out. Lucy's eyes widened in response, that wasn't what she was expecting him to say. He usually just said how annoyingly unflexible she was and zipped her up.

"Please zip me up Natsu." Why did her voice sound so seductive?

His eyes flashed as he took the few short steps across the room and allowed his fingers to slowly drag across her exposed skin.

"Are you alright Luce? You look a little flush." She could feel his warm breath on her neck, he was too close.

"Natsu." Her voice was breathless as she tried to speak through the lust filled haze that was coming down on her like a pile of bricks.

"Do me up already." His hands were slowly trailing down her back and were teasing the skin just above her tailbone.

"I'm enjoying myself though."

As his fingers squeezed under the tight material of her dress and trailed around to press on her lower stomach, a small moan tumbled from her lips.

 _'Did I just moan? Oh god, it's been too long since I've had a good tumble in the sheets.'_

"That is the sweetest sound I've ever heard, do it again." Lucy shook her head, completely and utterly embarrassed. What were they doing? Their friendship was too important to risk ruining over a mess of hormones.

"Natsu stop." His lips were caressing her neck as she tried to pull away from her best friends embrace. She hadn't felt this good in months. "Make that noise for me again Luce." As his teeth dragged down her skin, she happily obliged and groaned as a shiver of pleasure tickled it's way down her spine.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

 _'Did I want him to kiss me?'_

After she didn't respond, Natsu ground his hardened member into her back, indicating how turned on he was.

"Don't make me ask you again." He was acting so different to his usual carefree self, right now, he was completely dominating her and she was loving it. His hand dragged down the front of her body until his fingers found the lacy material of her underwear.

"Yes." She gasped out. "I want you to kiss me."

Removing his hands from inside her dress, Natsu turned her slim frame so they were face to face and pressed her against the wall with his body. She gasped in surprise just before his mouth claimed hers in a scorching kiss.

A clear thought got through her muddled brain which caused her to react and wrench her head to the side, not nearly far enough away from his delicious lips.

"What are we doing Natsu? This is wrong." His response set a wave of butterflies dancing through her stomach.

"Nothing has ever felt so right."

Lucy's fingers somehow found their way tangled in his hair and were yanking him back down, she wanted to treasure the feeling of his soft lips against hers, just incase this was all a crazy dream.

His kisses were getting more and more heated, causing her to respond with complete and utter submission, her mouth was open and her body was limp beneath his.

"You're mine Luce. Nobody deserves you but me." His teeth would nip her lips and then his tongue would come across to soothe the sting.

The perfect mix between pain and pleasure.

A loud knocking caused Natsu to halt in his advances, a smug grin appeared on his face as he knew that this meant that Lucy's date had arrived. "Would you like me to go-"

"No!" Lucy shouted as she tugged on his head of thick hair. She didn't want him to leave her, ever.

"I was going to say, would you like me to go and get rid of date number six?"

Her face got uncomfortably hot as she let her fingers fall from his head and caress his cheek. He took that as conformation and leapt out of the room. The sound of the front door swinging open and Natsu's chirpy voice was enough to send Lucy into a fit of laughter.

"Get your ass back here Natsu and kiss me some more."


End file.
